mega64fandomcom-20200215-history
Wii Fit Makes You Hot
Cast *'Rocco Botte' as himself *'Derrick Acosta' as himself *'Shawn Chatfield' as himself *'Nicole Crakes' as Hot Rocco Transcript (Rocco is playing Wii Fit. Derrick and Shawn are checking on him to see what is he doing) Derrick: '''Rocco. Yo, what's up bu... '''Shawn: '''What are you doing? '''Derrick: '''What are you doing? '''Rocco: '''Playing Wii Fit. You wanna play? Get fit with me. Huh? '''Shawn: '''No. '''Derrick: '''No, you look retarded. '''Shawn: '''You look really dumb. '''Rocco: '''Oh, is that a fact? Well you're gonna feel stupid when you got a hot best friend, who got hot playing Wii Fit, and everyone else in the world gets hot cause they play Wii Fi, and you're sitting with you fat**s playing Gran Theft Auto, then what are you gonna say huh?...Fatty? '''Derrick: '''Good luck with you're hottness, and getting there. '''Shawn: '''Don't tease him. Let's just be honest with him. See ya tomorrow. '''Rocco: '''It's gonna make me hot. Wii Fit's gonna make everyone in the world hot. (Rocco is playing Wii Fit all night) '''On Screen Text : '''The Next Day. '''Derrick: Yo Rocco, !!! Shawn: '''!!! '''Derrick: '''Rocco, !!! '''Rocco (Nicole Crakes): What are you guys doin'? Derrick: '''Um... '''Shawn: '''We're looking for Rocco. '''Derrick: '''Where's Rocco? '''Rocco' (Nicole Crakes)': '''...What? '''Derrick: '''Where's Rocco? '''Rocco' (Nicole Crakes)': '''I'm right f***ing here. '''Shawn: '''Rocco? '''Derrick: '''Rocco? '''Rocco' (Nicole Crakes)': '''Who do you think I am. '''Derrick: You're not Rocco. Shawn: '''Prove it. (Rocco is showing his driver's license to Derrick and Shawn to prove that he is himself) '''Derrick: '''Oh my God, Rocco that really is you...What did you do? '''Rocco' (Nicole Crakes)': '''I don't know, I played Wii Fit all night. What did you do? '''Derrick: ... Shawn: '''...Sorry, I just can't stop staring at you. '''Derrick: '''Rocco you're like. '''Shawn: So beautiful. Derrick: '''You got like ____ town. '''Rocco' (Nicole Crakes)': '''You guys are retarded. '''Shawn: You got real hot. Derrick: '''You got hot. '''Shawn: '''I take it back. '''Derrick: '''You might be too hot, but...currently you did a boner just like you did. '''Shawn: I'm not kinda. Derrick: '''Mmm...I want to do my friend. Wii Fit really does work. (Derrick and Shawn look at each other) '''Shawn: '''Wanna hang out? '''Rocco' (Nicole Crakes)': ...Yeah. (Derrick and Rocco showing together in a food place and Rocco chooses a meal and gets his wallet. But, Derrick doesn't want him pay. Derrick is going pay.) (Shawn and Rocco showing together in the park. Shawn is trying to hold hands with Rocco, but Rocco doesn't want to hold hands with Shawn.) (Derrick is getting a flower in the other of the fence and gives it to Rocco and then he throws it away.) (Shawn and Rocco arrives at home comes out of the car and looked at each other) Shawn: 'Rocco, I got tickets to Sex and The City in tonigh-. '''Rocco: '''Hey. '''Shawn: '...You stopped playing Wii Fit, didn't you? '''Rocco: ... I don't know if I wanna play a game ever again. Shawn: '''No you gotta play Wii Fit. Wii Fit man. Everyone in the world is gonna be hot...Come on. '''Rocco: ...Derrick raped me. '''On Screen Text: '''Raped be careful. Don't be another "victim" 1-800-WIIHELPU Wii Fit victims united. Category:Skits Category:IGN Videos